1. Field of the Invention
The preferred embodiments of the present invention relate, inter alia to a motorcycle, and a rectifier plate to be provided at a front side of a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventors' knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
Some motorcycles are provided with a board, such as, e.g., the so-called screen board, windshield, fairing, and the like, extending obliquely upward in front of a handle to prevent a travel wind from hitting against a rider when the vehicle travels (hereinafter, the board will be referred to as “screen board”) (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-071964). Such a screen board is generally translucent to secure the front visibility therethrough for the rider.
However, such a screen board easily becomes dirty by dust, insects, etc. (hereinafter simply referred to as “dust”), hitting the screen board while the motorcycle is moving. Also, the screen board shows up dirt due to the translucency.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. For example, certain features of the preferred embodiments of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages and/or providing certain advantages, such as, e.g., disadvantages and/or advantages discussed herein, while retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.